


機率適配 14.

by 6211nelle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6211nelle/pseuds/6211nelle
Summary: 你們期待好像太高了 我很害怕😶
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	機率適配 14.

**Author's Note:**

> 你們期待好像太高了 我很害怕😶

14.

结合热。

不只是权顺荣，几乎是所有人都倒吸了一口气。

觉醒后的第一堂理论课，老师就曾经非常严肃的交代过这件事...通常，陷入结合热的向导，会渐渐丢失了全部的理智和力气，精神图景的防备也开始瓦解，并且本能性的释出向导素的气味，还有无数的精神触丝，抓捕传递给附近所有范围内的哨兵渴求结合的讯息，只有已绑定的哨兵才不会受到影响。

李知勋身上的白麝香的气味是越来越明显了，权顺荣觉得，自己似乎象是深陷了泥沼，方才战斗结束后才被李知勋疏导找回来的理智又一点一点被吞蚀了，就这么紧紧拥着李知勋，他觉得自己完全不能动弹也无法冷静。

要知道，哨兵是非常容易被向导诱导发情的。

更不要说，就算除去了信息素的影响，光是李知勋这个人本身，就对权顺荣有着莫大的吸引力。

权顺荣的周身气息一下子又变得躁动了起来，但这次并不是狂躁，而是无法控制的占有慾...他知道自己现在这么想很不对，但真的...

光是看了看现在四周还有这么多人，都能闻见李知勋的气味，都能看见李知勋这副模样...他简直要疯了，甚至闪过了一丝丝想要大开杀戒的念头。

但他还在试图维持最后一丝理智，哑着声音开口。

「...抑制剂...有人带吗？」

意料之中的没有回应，毕竟谁也不会想到，会有这样的状况发生。

下一班直升机已经到来，理论上来说，他们应该赶紧一起回去，到医疗室处理处理身上的伤，也可以注射抑制剂...但李知勋的状况，很明显的已经是快要等不及了，这份不知从何而引起的结合热，似乎要来的比一般的状态更加猛烈，然而，结合热若是拖过了时间，多少会对向导的身体产生一定程度的伤害，他们不能让李知勋赌这一个忍耐极限的可能性。

怀里的小人儿不安份的挣扎着，权顺荣按住了李知勋的脖子，让他乖乖埋在自己的肩窝，并且落了一个安抚的轻啄在他的侧颈上，他听见李知勋微弱的闷哼了一声，就在自己耳边。

权顺荣的理智也已经到了极限。

「...那里面，应该有休息室的空间...其他人先跟上这一台走，权上校...晚点我会再派一台直升机过来接你们。」

总司令了解状况后一声令下，权顺荣立刻把李知勋打横抱了起来，往一旁的另一栋军区建筑物冲过去。

※

权顺荣才把李知勋放到沙发上，转身锁门后回来，就看见他已经扯开了身上的衣服，只剩布料堪堪的披在他的肩膀上，裸露了胸膛的大片雪白，瘫软在沙上不停喘息，象一隻溺水的鱼，正渴望着氧气。

此时此刻，李知勋的氧气是权顺荣。

向导需要哨兵侵略式的狠狠占有以缓解结合热，这是不可抗力的信息素作用，可他的清醒意识里，也乐意将自己全身上下的每一处脆弱，交付到权顺荣的掌心中，任他疼爱，或是蹂躏，都没有关系了。

是他就好。

李知勋此时此刻的身体反应虽然不受控制，但意识其实是很清醒的，他知道，如果是他的话，真的怎么样都可以的。

这应该是一间类似于宾客休息室的空间，空间宽敞，地上还铺了地毯，灯开启后还自动开了暖气，周围也不再寒冷，四周的墙上都挂着优美的图画，靠着墙有一张大沙发。

李知勋就瘫在那张沙发上，因为刺激而不由自主收起的双腿，又被权顺荣的手抓着脚腕拉开了一些，此时此刻，他正张着腿感受着权顺荣的手指，在他的体内放肆的进出着。

权顺荣忍着本能，温柔对待他的模样，让李知勋再次彻彻底底沦陷了，他想，就算没有那个该死的药，他也是百分百甘愿的。

这不是他们之间的第一次。

早在当初分别前，他就已经让自己任性了一次，主动把所有都给了他...即使他那时候心里想的是，权顺荣大概再也不会回到他身边了。

还好，原来那不是最后。

李知勋突然微微的勾了一下嘴角，权顺荣注意到了，他的手指也没有停下，只是继续轻轻用指腹碾磨着内壁的褶皱，一边吻着他的嘴角，一边开口问他。

「知勋...在想什么？」

「想你...」

李知勋开口了，才发现自己的声音居然颤抖的不象话...但他还是咬着下唇，忍住了即将泄出的呻吟，喘了口气继续开口。

「想到你以前...第一次的时候，也是这么温柔，我还发了脾气...想着你是不是都找人实践过了才这样。」

李知勋被阵阵传来的快感弄得没办法一口气说完话，却还是笑着回答权顺荣，甚至前倾了一点身子，主动吻了一下权顺荣的嘴角。

「...你再这样，我可能就没办法温柔了。」

权顺荣说的是实话，对于占有心爱的向导这件事，对他们而言是最无法控制的天性...如果不是因为他太爱李知勋了，舍不得他受任何一点伤，他现在就应该要解放他心底最原始的猛兽本能，不管不顾的直接进入他。

但是不行，李知勋会疼，所以不行。

权顺荣还是拼命的压抑着自己的欲望，同样回给了李知勋一个落在额上的轻吻，谁知道，李知勋的双手就这么绕了上来，紧紧的扣住了他的脖颈，不让他再退开。

「我不要你温柔了...」

他听见李知勋说。

「痛一点也没关系。」

权顺荣的理智线在那一刻，终于彻底断裂。

他抽出了手指，三两下就把自己和李知勋都扒了个精光，并且在他的后穴还尚未适应突如其来的空虚时，立刻把自己的物件抵在了洞口，撑着最后的理智说了一句话。

「疼的话咬我吧。」

然后一个挺腰，直接深入到了最底。

李知勋不由自主的尖叫出声，一下子抓住了权顺荣紧扣在自己腰上的手臂，本能性的做出了一点排斥的推拒...尽管他的全身上下，大概是因为药物强制发情的关系，已经呈现了一种软绵绵毫无抵抗能力的状态。

有点疼，但是什么也比不上此时此刻心理和生理的满足。

「没事...忍一忍就好了...乖...」

权顺荣的手臂被李知勋抓出了痕迹，他伸手把他的手抓下来，包裹到了手心里，极尽温柔的十指紧扣住他，同时在他耳边一声一声的安抚着...但是他身下的动作却是完完全全的相反，丝毫没有要忍让的意思，一下比一下还重的在他的体内横冲直撞着，眼看李知勋紧咬住了牙关，就算嘴唇都咬出血了也硬是不让自己彻底呻吟出声，权顺荣变本加厉的伏下身吻住了他，撬开了他的牙关。

「唔...嗯...」

来不及吞下的滤液顺着嘴角滑下，权顺荣慢慢的移动了位置，从嘴上吻到了下巴，再从下巴来到了侧颈，甚至轻轻咬住了他的耳珠，就这么说着话。

「知勋...很舒服，对吗？」

李知勋仅存的羞耻心，让他忍不住面颊通红，想要反驳，但身体却在那一瞬间，做出了诚实的反应...权顺荣感觉到，当他说完了以后，李知勋的里面好象又更加收紧了一些，并且用象是要融化一般的温热包裹住了他。

已经不痛了，李知勋感受着体内敏感点被刺激，传来了一波一波堆砌起的快感，不管是身体结合热被舒缓的满足感，或是心底的满足感，都让他的欲望一点一点的被推向了高峰...他的性器蹭着权顺荣的腹肌，已经不可自拔的冒出了一点液体，就在这时候，权顺荣居然伸手抓住了他的前端。

「别别...别...阿...权顺荣，顺荣阿....」

一下子传来的双重刺激让李知勋的身子不由自主的发颤，然而，权顺荣一点都没有要放过他的意思，不只是手掌包裹住了他的前端不停套弄，顶弄的速度也越来越快，让他再也忍不住泄出了声音。

突然，李知勋感觉到眼前仿佛一道白光闪过，在那刹那的失神下，他忍不住高潮并且射了出来，温热的液体沾染到了权顺荣的腹部上，李知勋还来不及替他抹去白浊，就看见权顺荣自己伸手把液体沾到了手上，并且直直地看着他的眼睛，舔了舔手掌。

这个画面所带来的刺激，并不亚于刚刚的高潮，就在李知勋还来不及反应的时候，权顺荣突然一个出力，扣着李知勋的腰就翻转了过来换了一个姿势，让李知勋跨坐到了他的身上。

李知勋这才惊觉一件事...权顺荣埋在他体内的物件，依旧硬的发烫。

「等一下...」

無力的请求自然没有被理会，李知勋感受着这个姿势让权顺荣在自己体内又深了一些，忍不住大口喘了喘，还在高潮余韵的身子特别敏感，根本受不了这样的刺激，他本能性想逃，却在微微抬起腰的时候，被权顺荣一把抓住了臀部又往上顶入了后穴。他毫无招架之力，只能被动的伏在权顺荣的胸膛上上上下下起伏着，承受着此时此刻几乎是超出负荷的快感。

李知勋终于忍不住，咬住了权顺荣的肩头，后者却没有因此而怜香惜玉，反而又加快了动作，前端在没有抚摸的情况下再次挺立了起来，李知勋感受着这个要比刚刚还要再猛烈的浪潮再次席卷而来，他突然觉得自己真的快要疯了。

身体明明受不了，心里却仍然不可自拔的想要。

想要被狠狠占有，想要权顺荣就这么融入自己的身体，想要印上权顺荣的标记。

权顺荣双手撑住了他的腰，下身的动作逐渐加快，李知勋感受到滚烫的性器在自己体内不停的深入又迅速整根退出，忍不住软了腰，身体的重力又让他再一次无力的往下坐，迎上了下一遍的顶弄，带来了极致的刺激。

李知勋的身体止不住开始痉挛，而权顺荣一下一下吻着他的身体，感受着他体内的收缩刺激，终于进入了最后冲刺。

在高潮的那一刻，权顺荣解开了自己的精神图景，和李知勋躁动四散捕捉着哨兵的精神触丝，彻底的连结上了，图景里双重感官的感受，把两人推向了前所未有的高峰，权顺荣终于在了李知勋的腔内完成了肉体的标记，注入了属于自己的气味，而李知勋的前端在没有抚慰的状态下泄了第二次，身体还在痉挛抽搐着。

两个人的精神图景也在这一刻彻底绑定，从此以后，精神世界里也刻上了彼此的标记，他们就是一生一世的伴侣了，任何事物，都再也不能将他们分离。

「知勋...知勋...」

权顺荣退出了李知勋的身体，看见他仍然微微颤抖着蜷缩的身子，此时此刻几乎是完全瘫软了下来，双眼迷蒙夹杂着晶莹的泪珠，身上青青紫紫都是他留下的痕迹，忍不住有些心疼的把他轻轻抱进了怀里。

他好象把他欺负的太过了...也没有问他愿不愿意，居然就趁人之危，进行了精神绑定和肉体标记...这是一辈子的事啊，从此以后，他们就是彼此生命中的一部分了，不论去天堂还是地狱，人间还是阴间，他们永远的被绑在一起了。

「...你在想什么...」

李知勋虚弱的开口，声音已经微微的哑了。

大概是精神连结才刚刚建立的关系，李知勋此时此刻完完全全能看明白，权顺荣脑子里的那些小心翼翼的想法和忐忑。

都什么时后了...还想着那些...

李知勋不敢想象权顺荣有多爱自己。

「我愿意。」

「什么...」

「我说，权顺荣，我愿意成为你的伴侣...这一辈子，再也不会离开你了。」

李知勋用最后一丝力气，撑起身子来给了权顺荣一个深深的吻，权顺荣终于听明白了，伸手抚上了他的脸颊。

「我爱你。」

「我爱你。」

TBC. 

下集完結！


End file.
